The Underwater Prison
Percy and Azan find themselves in a Underwater Prison by POSIEDON,Percy's dad, and need help.Tycon23 22:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Underwater Prison I jumped into my car with my heart lighter then it had been for a long time. I was excited because I was going to see Annabeth tonight. It was the weekend before the last week of my senior year of high school. A LOT had changed since the titan war, but surprisingly it was about my mortal side of life. I still went to camp every summer, but nothing had changed there. No sign of finding the special seven either. Right now, this is where my life is headed- swimming. It feels great to be in the water all the time training, and hey, its fun winning all the time. My coach has been going crazy about finally finding someone who he could possibly take to the Olympics. "You'll do it Percy, won't you? I mean, train for the Olympics? You've got the biggest chance of winning of anyone I've ever seen." To tell the truth, I wasn't sure. I have to think about it some more, but I think I'll have to say yes. If I won that prize money, I could go to college and study with Annabeth, and I think I would have enough money for both of us, if you know what I mean. Yes, I was seriously thinking of asking Annabeth to marry me. But I had told myself I'd have to find a way of earning money, first. Well I'd probably be crazy if I didn't say yes. I mean, everyone who knows I'm the son of Poseidon knows I would win. It would probably be a piece of cake. I pulled into Annabeth's driveway. I took a deep breath, and got out of the car. I walked up to her door and rang the doorbell. "Percy!" and she hugged me. I could feel my face glowing. When we finally backed away, I looked around into the house. "They're not here, don't worry," Annabeth laughed. "Oh," I said. Thank goodness! I mean, I know Annabeth's parents like me, and are ok with us going out (I'm mentioning the mortals, not Athena) but seeing and talking to them always makes me feel awkward. "So, are you ready to go?" I asked her. "Just one second, I have to go get my purse," she said, and then disappeared into her room. I sat on the living room couch, waiting. I wondered where we'd go? What would we talk about? I guess I was just excited about seeing Annabeth again. "Let's go, Seaweed Brain!" called Annabeth from her room. "Awww," I groaned, "Aren't we getting too old for nicknames?" Annabeth frowned. "I'll never be too old to use that nickname, Seaweed Brain." "I guess so," I said. When we got into the car, we looked into each other's eyes and took in each other's presence. Then, after a long time, we kissed. I could've stayed there forever, in the car, but finally we leaned back. "I've missed you so much, Percy," she said. "I've missed you too," I said. "So... where do you want to go?" "How about we take a long ride out to that fancy restaurant we went to a couple months ago?" she suggested. "Sounds great to me!" I said. I started the car and drove down the road. "So, how's Olympus's remodeling going?" I asked. "Oh my gosh Percy, you can't imagine how awesome it will look when I'm done," Annabeth gushed. Then, she babbled on and on about what she was planning, and usually this bores me to death, but what she was explaining sounded really cool. Annabeth was an architecture queen. So, we sat there, me driving the car, and Annabeth telling me all she had planned, when I saw two people standing in the middle of the street. I had to slam on the breaks to avoid crashing into them. I cursed in ancient greek. "Who could be so stupid!" I bellowed. I pulled over, thankful no one was behind me when I slammed on the breaks. I pushed the car door open and went to walk up to the two people. One was a woman, beautiful and goddess-like. The other was a muscular guy. They both looked very familiar. "This can't be good," I heard Annabeth say. She had got out of the car and was now standing by me. "Whatever makes you think that?" I heard the man say. "Probably how your talking, Triton. This is Triton and I am Aphrodite. We have to explain something to you, and, we'd rather you don't leave, so..." all of the sudden a cage flew down and captured me. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Now I think its time to explain things to you. Now that I've told you our names you remember, right? Of course you do. I'm your daddy's wife and this is my favorite son of ours. I know you may not know, but your father really wants to keep you forever just like Triton. He's about to make you an offer you can't refuse. We know the powers you have, and how after time, you could overpower us two." Aphrodite explained. "Come on, who do you think I am! I don't want to be immortal and I don't mean any-" "That's because you haven't heard the offer yet. Its a real good one. As I was saying, you could overpower us two, so we have a plan to keep you from becoming immortal. It's very simple, really. We'll keep you in this little cage, and then bring you to our underwater prison that even your father doesn't know about. No one will know where you are, and you'll never become immortal. You'll just waste away." I didn't know what to say. Annabeth was standing by the car, when I saw her sending a message to me with her eyes. I understood. I tossed the car keys to her. "Your not going to leave, daughter of Athena, you'll just call for help from that little camp of yours." Triton's rough voice said. I saw Aphrodite about to make a cage to capture Annabeth too, but she was too quick. She practically threw her invisibility cap that she always keeps with her onto her head and ran into the trees. I heard Triton growl and Aphrodite scream in frustration. "Whatever. I can just make her path to camp very difficult for her." Aphrodite said. "Lets go," Triton growled. And he grabbed my cage and flew to the nearest ocean with his mother. I felt fear for Annabeth more than I felt fear for myself. She didn't know she would have to watch out for the trouble Aphrodite was sending her way. She could get killed! I was terrified for her. Next Chapter-Aphrodite Makes A Terrible Decision